RPlog:Swoop Racing with Selektah
Hideaway Beach - Plaxton City Surging whitecaps paint themselves onto the powderlike, white sands of this sliver of beachfront, tucked between the two massive bluffs that encircle Plaxton City. The waves have eaten into several places on the shore, forming rocky outcroppings and small coves, but one long strip is laden with pristine, whispy sand. A few Pula trees jut out, throwing their branches toward the tides. A few hundred meters from shore, a jagged pebble of an island stands defiantly in the surf, holding up an old, unused lighthouse. The afternoon sky above is cloudy obscuring it from sight. -=-=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=-=- => Selektah => SWOOP: Skyreaver X2 -- Agony -=-=-=-=-=<>=-=-=-=-=- East leads to West Blake St. - Plaxton City. SWOOP: Oblivion Skyrazor -- Terminal Velocity pulls into the area with a quietly purring engine, the sand being blown into soft trailing clouds behind the swoop along the way. The pilot slows nearly to a stop and removes her helmet, holding it at her hip as she glances around. The young man before you stands approximately 5'11" tall and appears to be cut from stone. He looks to be somewhere in his mid to late 20's although it's hard to tell, becuase his eyes show the tell tale signs of seeing much more than that young age should allow. He has dark brown hair that usually goes uncombed, high cheekbones, a strong jaw and unusually long eyelashes for a man. They accent his dark green, unwavering eyes making it hard to look away from his gaze. He appears to be athletic and in very good shape and he carries himself with an air of confidence and determination. His clothes appear to be both expensive and functional. Obviously a man of fine tastes. He is wearing an offwhite collarless shirt made from fine Corellain silk. There are five small buttons aligned vertically at the top of the shirt, the top two unbuttoned. Over this he wears a heavy black leather flight jacket. He's also wearing black pants made from a sturdy material that disappear into the tops of worn but well cared for heavy black leather flight boots. A black belt wraps around his waist, slightly crooked from the weight of a rather large blaster pistol that rests in an attached holster. Selektah is sitting on the beach leaning against his swoop staring at the ocean. The swoop is painted an irridescent black with soft velvet highlites. The machine is sleek and contoured, the handle-bars curved inward in typical racing fashion. The saddle is a dark, treated leather and shines dully in the light. Bold crimson lettering marks each ventral exhaust port spelling: Agony. Emblazoned on the right front steering vane is a the image of a leering skull, marking the swoop as being part of the Black Axiom stable. Rapacious eyes of a cold winter storm stare out from the face of a young woman, her left eye a rich emerald green, the right a vivid, sapphire blue. Thick, dark hair is worn down, loosely curled ringlets tumbling across her shoulders and down to a point just above the middle of her back. Her smooth, fair skin is flawless in nature, her face rarely holding more than a touch of emotion to it. The woman is curently clad in black leather that looks painted on, accentuating the curves of her slender figure. There are places where padding exists, and has been concealed as to not appear bulky, yet to still do it's job should the need arise. Her black leather boots come up to her knees and are shined to a high gloss, while her black leather gloves complete the outfit. There is no name of team imprinted on her racing jumpsuit, only a thin silver like that tracks up the outsides of her legs and torso. Her glossy blakc helmet bears a double stripe of silver, and the initials 'S. D.' on the back in the center, quite low, and scrolled in the same metallic color. This swoop has been painted a sleek black, dark as the deepest regions of space and with a finish so pristine, it shines like wet paint. The only markings the racing vehicle bears are the number 21 and the words 'Terminal Velocity' scrolled in an elegant script. The lettering is silver, giving stark and dramatic contrast to the void-like black background. A thin silver racing stripe runs along the length of the machine with a twin that parallels it, making the design a double stripe with a similar stripe of black in the middle. The simplicity of the design seems to work well, giving it a very classy and sophisticated look. SWOOP: Oblivion Skyrazor -- Terminal Velocity lightly revs it's engine and moves slowly forward, the helmet sitting in the woman's lap as she does so. She pulls up within about ten feet from Selektah and glances down at him from where she sits, quietly. Selektah looks up at piper as she pulls up in front of him. He chuckles a bit before looking back down, "Is there something I can do for you Miss Drake??" he asks. Piper looks down to Selektah and grins, and then shrugs her leather clad shoulders. "Not sure, I guess that depends on you." She just smiles in a pretty cocky manner, and doesn't say much more. Selektah stands up smiling. He brushes the sand off of his pants and says, "Well I suppose this was bound to happen sooner or later...We might not meet up in the finals." he says as he climbs on his swoop. He zips up his jacket and pulls a black helmet over his head. Selektah climbs onto the back of SWOOP: Skyreaver X2 -- Agony. Piper's smirking grin broadens as Selektah gets up, and to his comment, she retorts playfully, "I suppose we might not, if you don't make it." She winks once before lifting her helmet and replacing it on her head. SWOOP: Oblivion Skyrazor -- Terminal Velocity revs the engine and the woman driving looks over to Selektah as she brings her swoop up to the self-made starting line, and idles it in place while her opponent gets ready. SWOOP: Skyreaver X2 -- Agony comes to life, raising up off the ground and revs it's engine. It slowly flies forward to the starting line and lines up next to the Terminal Velocity.. SWOOP: Oblivion Skyrazor -- Terminal Velocity and the Agony are lined up before a long straightaway (difficulty 10). As the race officially begins, the Velocity throws it into gear and sand blasts out from behind it as the thrusters kick in and send it hurtling forward. Piper switches gears. SWOOP: Oblivion Skyrazor -- Terminal Velocity's Systems Provide: Velocity +29 Maneuver +0 Piper rolls a 20 for her GROUND VEHICLE OPERATION skill. A Good roll! Piper rolls a 16 for her GROUND VEHICLE OPERATION skill. A Good roll! SWOOP: Oblivion Skyrazor -- Terminal Velocity screams out from the starting line with a fairly good boost. Selektah switches gears. SWOOP: Skyreaver X2 -- Agony's Systems Provide: Velocity +31 Maneuver -2 Selektah rolls a 20 for his GROUND VEHICLE OPERATION skill. A Good roll! Selektah rolls a 28 for his GROUND VEHICLE OPERATION skill. An Excellent roll! SWOOP: Skyreaver X2 -- Agony lowers it's nose and blasts away from the starting line, barely pulling ahead of it's opponent. SWOOP: Oblivion Skyrazor -- Terminal Velocity is 'just' behind the Agony as both swoops scream off, and they rapidly approach some sand dunes and thick brush (dif 15). Piper switches gears. SWOOP: Oblivion Skyrazor -- Terminal Velocity's Systems Provide: Velocity +29 Maneuver +0 Piper rolls a 19 for her GROUND VEHICLE OPERATION skill. A Good roll! Piper rolls a 16 for her GROUND VEHICLE OPERATION skill. A Good roll! SWOOP: Oblivion Skyrazor -- Terminal Velocity is thrown into gear and the pilot pushes the envelope, trying to erk out ahead of her opponent. Selektah switches gears. SWOOP: Skyreaver X2 -- Agony's Systems Provide: Velocity +31 Maneuver -2 Selektah rolls a 28 for his GROUND VEHICLE OPERATION skill. An Excellent roll! Selektah rolls a 23 for his GROUND VEHICLE OPERATION skill. An Excellent roll! SWOOP: Skyreaver X2 -- Agony eases it's way through the brush and sand dunes as it begins to pull ahead.. SWOOP: Oblivion Skyrazor -- Terminal Velocity and her pilot look up ahead and hope to close the gap as both swoops fly over the dunes, and approach some pretty thick brush on a particularly windy part of the beach. (Difficulty 20). Piper switches gears. SWOOP: Oblivion Skyrazor -- Terminal Velocity's Systems Provide: Velocity +29 Maneuver +0 Piper rolls a 18 for her GROUND VEHICLE OPERATION skill. A Good roll! Piper rolls a 27 for her GROUND VEHICLE OPERATION skill. An Excellent roll! SWOOP: Oblivion Skyrazor -- Terminal Velocity screams across the brush and braves the wind, coming out with ease, though a little worried about her overall speed. Selektah switches gears. SWOOP: Skyreaver X2 -- Agony's Systems Provide: Velocity +17 Maneuver +5 Selektah rolls a 19 for his GROUND VEHICLE OPERATION skill. A Good roll! Selektah rolls a 27 for his GROUND VEHICLE OPERATION skill. An Excellent roll! SWOOP: Skyreaver X2 -- Agony downshifts and slows abit to weave through the brush.. SWOOP: Oblivion Skyrazor -- Terminal Velocity is able to catch up most of the distance she lost in the straightaway as the Agony slows down, just off the mark of the leader as the swoops turn and approach another long beach straightaway. (Difficulty 10). Piper switches gears. SWOOP: Oblivion Skyrazor -- Terminal Velocity's Systems Provide: Velocity +29 Maneuver +0 Piper rolls a 24 for her GROUND VEHICLE OPERATION skill. An Excellent roll! Piper rolls a 27 for her GROUND VEHICLE OPERATION skill. An Excellent roll! SWOOP: Oblivion Skyrazor -- Terminal Velocity revs the engine and leans forward slightly, hoping to pull past her opponent down the straightaway. Selektah switches gears. SWOOP: Skyreaver X2 -- Agony's Systems Provide Velocity +31 Maneuver -2 Selektah rolls a 19 for his GROUND VEHICLE OPERATION skill. A Good roll! Selektah rolls a 34 for his GROUND VEHICLE OPERATION skill. A Heroic roll! SWOOP: Skyreaver X2 -- Agony changes gears and shoots off down the beach, losing some ground to it's opponent. SWOOP: Oblivion Skyrazor -- Terminal Velocity pulls out just ahead of the Agony and her pilot would normally be grinning beneath her helmet by this leg of the race, but the Agony's pilot is a little more of an opponent than she had originally thought he would be and she's really having to fight for the race every step of the way. The swoops fly down the straight-away and the beach turns, and the swoops are lead out over the water and some crashing waves. (Difficulty 15). Piper switches gears. SWOOP: Oblivion Skyrazor -- Terminal Velocity's Systems Provide: Velocity +29 Maneuver +0 Piper rolls a 25 for her GROUND VEHICLE OPERATION skill. An Excellent roll! Piper rolls a 30 for her GROUND VEHICLE OPERATION skill. An Excellent roll! SWOOP: Oblivion Skyrazor -- Terminal Velocity really guns it and clears the waves with ease. Selektah switches gears. SWOOP: Skyreaver X2 -- Agony's Systems Provide: Velocity +31 Maneuver -2 Selektah rolls a 26 for his GROUND VEHICLE OPERATION skill. An Excellent roll! Selektah rolls a 19 for his GROUND VEHICLE OPERATION skill. A Good roll! SWOOP: Skyreaver X2 -- Agony guns it, coming a little closer to the waves then it's pilot would like but just barely retaking the lead.. SWOOP: Oblivion Skyrazor -- Terminal Velocity and the Agony cruise over the waves, and they head into the final stretch. Two options present themselves- the racers can either take the longer, straighter path (10 difficulty) or they can opt to go over the rocks and breaking water to cut some distance off the trip, though it's much more trecherous. (Difficulty 25 +30 to speed). Piper switches gears. SWOOP: Oblivion Skyrazor -- Terminal Velocity's Systems Provide Velocity +19 Maneuver +5 Piper rolls a 21 for her GROUND VEHICLE OPERATION skill. An Excellent roll! Piper rolls a 39 for her GROUND VEHICLE OPERATION skill. A Heroic roll! SWOOP: Oblivion Skyrazor -- Terminal Velocity opts for the short path, and clears the obstacles with no problem at all, but is a little slow with her velocity. Selektah switches gears. SWOOP: Skyreaver X2 -- Agony's Systems Provide: Velocity +17 Maneuver +5 Selektah rolls a 21 for his GROUND VEHICLE OPERATION skill. An Excellent roll! Selektah rolls a 21 for his GROUND VEHICLE OPERATION skill. An Excellent roll! SWOOP: Skyreaver X2 -- Agony also opts the shorter path, staying right beside the Terminal Velocity and crossing the finish line at the exact same time... SWOOP: Skyreaver X2 -- Agony pulls off to the side coming to a full stop, it's rider pulling off his helmet and watching the other swoop. SWOOP: Oblivion Skyrazor -- Terminal Velocity crosses the line at a dead even tie with the Agony, and slowly begins to bring the swoop back from it's breakneck speed, taking the time to un-clench the jaw muscles she hadn't realized she was clenching throughout the last leg of the race. She finds an open, clear spot on the beach and settles the swoop down into an idle gear before shutting it off completely. Selektah slides off the back of SWOOP: Skyreaver X2 -- Agony. Selektah climbs down off the back of his swoop and walks over to Piper, "Heh, good race, you're a lot better than I expected." he says with a grin. Piper pulls off the helmet and places it before her, dusting a gloved hand off on her racing leathers before running it back through her hair. As Selektah approaches, she exhales in kind of a laugh of a sigh, and grins to the man, "I get that a lot." She slides off the swoop, leaving her helmet on the seat, then offers him her hand as she says, "It certainly was a good race." She beams of good sportsmanship, like one who truly thrives off the thrill of the race. Selektah smiles and accepts her hand, holding on it a bit longer than he normally would "Yeah, we'll have to do it again sometime. I love to race with someone who is equally talented." he says with a smile and obvious respect. Piper tilts her head to the side a little, and smiles, taking what he says and the respect with which he says it as a compliment, "Well, if you ever get bored and need your tail kicked out across the dunes, you know who to call." There's no real cockyness in her voice, it's said in a friendly way. Spoken respectfully. Selektah chuckles, "I'll remember that. Well, I want to go clean all of the sand out of her now.." he says nodding his head toward his swoop. "I'll C-ya around?" Piper nods to Selektah, though she casts a slightly protective look back to her swoop at the mention of the sand. She moves off towards her own as she says, "Yeah, around... and sooner or later, at the starting line of the real track." She gives him a wink before she picks up her helmet, dusts it off, and replaces it before straddling her swoop again and starting the engine. Selektah climbs back onto his swoop, and powers it up. Selektah has left. Selektah climbs onto the back of SWOOP: Skyreaver X2 -- Agony. Selektah waves to Piper as he flies off SWOOP: Skyreaver X2 -- Agony leaves the beach behind and heads back into the city. SWOOP: Skyreaver X2 -- Agony has left. Swoop Racing with Selektah